


A Western Morning

by EverythingCanadian



Series: Unfinished Musings and Drabbles [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingCanadian/pseuds/EverythingCanadian
Summary: When Matt woke up that morning it was with matted curls and the curtains were lit up with the shadow of his window. He could hear the horses in the stables whinnying and braying. The chickens in their coup clucking away already. The rooster barely crowing in the mornings because Matt was already up before the pretty bird could start.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1: So I’m never going to finish this because I just have lost the will to write. So I’m going to post my unfinished snippet of life fic. Thank you to my friend @daydreaminggenius on tumblr for beta’ing this piece of shit, much obliged Honey Bunches. 
> 
> 2: I haven't written in like forever and I've lost my inspiration so have this unfinished mush.

When Matt woke up that morning it was with matted curls and the curtains were lit up with the shadow of his window. He could hear the horses in the stables whinnying and braying. The chickens in their coup clucking away already. The rooster barely crowing in the mornings because Matt was already up before the pretty bird could start. He was careful not to wake his sleeping partner as he passed by their door and over the one creaky floorboard. Sean would be a grumpy pants if Matt had woken him after the long day he had had.

Matt made porridge for breakfast with some brown sugar he’d gotten in town and then combed his hair, washed his face from the pump water, and tended to his chickens and horses. He usually saddled one up to go into town to see his friends or to go to the Willems’ farm, but as he was getting ready to saddle up Othello he heard a couple of horses racing down his tree lined drive.

Normally he’d be pleased for visitors on his expansive property, but today he was not expecting anyone, nor were those the pleasant canters of his friends riding in. Oh no. These were a pair of bandits who would ride silently in mouth but loud with their strong beasts and steady hooves hitting the ground.

Matt was a wealthy man by birth and gained the half of the fortune by tragedy. A single child after the winter of 1867 when his younger brother died of cholera. Now bordering 32 in the summer of 1888 he was doing pretty well for himself. He had a couple oil wells on his property that he would get a third of the profits from. He would also help with local and rural cattle wrangling and drives for some of his money. But the majority was from his parents who left it all to him, including the beautiful and grand house.

Right then, however, he knew exactly who was galloping up his drive. Two of his favourite boys, both of them ex members of the Black Spades gang and known outlaws. Bruce had done a couple years for stealing a couple horses, the middle range of breed but still valuable. Adam had managed to get a good enough lawyer, thanks to Matt, so he wouldn’t be hung for letting out a herd of beef cattle and killing two of them. The two boys were always welcome around his home, but sometimes Matt would scare himself when he didn’t hear any conversation from the two. He once pulled a gun on them in the dead of night thinking it was the gang.

They came around to the back of the Georgia plantation styled house, taking a lap around his barn to slow their horses down and let them trot for a bit. “Hello Matty!” Adam said cheerfully as he trotted around the short man. Matt could see his trimmed and combed beard from down on the ground, seeing the way his entire face was awake with freckles and a nice light tan. They had helped the Willems’ brand a new batch of cattle yesterday. Matt thought they must’ve stayed overnight.

“Howdy Adam, and how are you two this fine morning?” Matt said softly, looking at the house and seeing his lover’s curtains still drawn. “Sean is still asleep, Joel wore him out.” Matt smiled, watching as Bruce pulled his horse to a stop before getting off of her.

“Oh? And what did Joel do to the poor boy?” Bruce chuckled, taking his brown leather gloves off. He was walking over to give Matt a quick little peck goodmorning.

“They were playing billiards and Joel kept asking him literature questions. For a man who went to Dartmouth you’d think he’d be more into law over theatre.” Matt scoffed with a smile. He graciously accepted Bruce’s soft kiss, lips as warm as the sun itself. “Mmm, you taste like peach.”

“Elyse gave us peaches and cream and fresh sweet buns.” Adam said dreamily. His dopey grin was enough to know that her baking was the best any of them had had. “They still have half a herd left to brand and tag if you’d like to come?”

Matt chuckled. “Is that why you came here? To drag me to this little party?” Matt shook his head. “Yeah I’ll come help, keep James busy maybe.” Matt remembered last year when James had accidentally let one cow escape, Matt had found it in his gardens eating his cabbages and lemongrass.

He decided he should leave a note for Sean on his bedside table, telling his partner where he would be, and noted what there was for breakfast should Sean wake up early. Matt told the two to wait by his horse so he could quickly write the note and shuffle softly into Sean’s room to place it on his bedside table.

Sean and Matt slept separate from each other on most nights. Matt would always want a million blankets and to cuddle up whereas Sean wanted to spread out and use one or two with a quilt. They prefered different mattresses too. Besides, Matt always ended up being a kicker in the early mornings. The only times they do sleep together are after nights spent exploring each other or on certain anniversaries and holidays. Other than that they had agreed on different rooms.

Matt tried to be as quiet as possible in the house. The floorboards squeaked a little as he walked through the hallway and up the stairs. And Matt forgot his desk in the study was loud when he opened it. He always forgot. When the drawer gave a loud squeak itself he knew Sean was up when the soft yawn and little sound from his open door carried across the hallway.

Matt winced when Sean’s bed creaked as he sat up. “Matthew?” Sean said softly. Matt sighed and closed the drawer.

“In my study darlin’, I was trying not to wake you.” Matt picked his felt grey hat back up from off the desktop. He could hear his lover’s feet hit the floor and pad softly on the wood then the hall carpet and they met each other in the doorway. “Hi honey, sorry I woke you.”

“Morn’n.” Sean muttered and rubbed at his tired eyes, leaning in so his forehead was planted on Matt’s shoulder. He took a sleepy and deep breath, taking another when he could smell saddle polish and fresh air on his jacket. “Smell good.” Sean let his arms wrap loosely around Matt’s back and turned his face into Matt’s collar.

“I’m glad I do.” Matt kissed his temple and hummed at his sleep warm sweetheart. “I was going to head over to the Willems’ farm, they still have cows to brand. Since you’re up, do you want to come and help us out?”

“Us?” Sean yawned again and smiled as he moved to press soft kisses to Matt’s stubbled neck. “Who’s here Matty?” Sean gently sucked at sun warmed skin, sighing with each taste.

“Bruce and Adam, they just rode in not ten minutes ago. I could tell them to wait if you want to come.” Matt gasped softly at the small bite Sean gave him. “Or I could tell them to go ahead of us if you’re after something?” Matt smirked at the little whine he got.

“I’ll be ten minutes.” Sean gave Matt’s jaw one last kiss before parting with more alert eyes. “Go let them know.” Sean looked over his shoulder as he walked away to go clean up. He looked at Matt openly staring at him, bottom lip between his teeth and a hungry look in his eyes. “You can get some when we get home. Don’t keep them waiting.” He laughed with a soft rasp from sleep.

Matt shook himself out of his thoughts of striping Sean out of his pj’s. He was quick to get outside and tell the men chatting on the ground that Sean would be out shortly. “I woke him up by accident.” Matt shrugged.

“That’s okay, Elyse wouldn’t mind him passing out on the couch as long as he’s not home alone all day.” Adam practically purred with a little bubble in his throat. His cough was loud and dry in the hot morning air. “Sorry, the ranch is dusty and I haven’t had much to drink yet today.”

Matt just noded and smiled, and moved to lean into Adam’s side in the shadow of the big black horse, it was a little while of just enjoying the sun and waiting on Sean before Matt spoke again. “Riding Jefferson today? Is Joan of Arc okay?”

“She’s alright, she just needed a rest. She’s getting to be an old horse Matthew and she wouldn’t have done well in the heat yesterday.” Adam lifted his hat to kiss Matt’s nose. “How long was your sweetheart supposed to be?”

“I’m done.” Sean said as he walked up nearly silent. “Just needed a bite to eat.” Sean had a pretty brown leather hat with a flat top and a wide brim. It went along with his handcrafted boots, a courting gift from Matt. “How many cows are we talking?” Sean asked, eyes puffy from lack of sleep.

“Quite a few, a couple of them are rowdy and we couldn’t get they branded yesterday so hopefully they didn’t jump over the corral.” Adam said with a warm smile. “We should get heading.”

“But- I need a horse.” Sean pointed to the three.

“Ride with me, the Willems’ have a horse for you to borrow for the afternoon.” Bruce was already getting on Derby. “Are you coming or not, Sean?” Bruce held out his hand, his stirrup free for Sean to use.

Sean scoffed but grabbed Bruce’s hand, he hauled himself up and sat behind Bruce on the saddle, not one to be squished as they rode.

Sean bounced with Bruce in the saddle, wincing as they cantered. He wasn’t used to riding behind someone, and every time he did it would bruise him where only Matt had bruised him. They had to ride through town to get to Elyse and James’s ranch, a fair ways off from Matt’s mansion. Matt had watched as Sean closed his eyes and saw the signs that Sean wanted to squirm away.

“If I could move the whole property I would.” Matt kept saying. He was on the other side of town from all his friends. Even the town train station owner lived on the other side of town. Lawrence was a fine gentleman that had made both Sean and Matt giddy and giggly when they met and talked with him. They didn’t see him when they passed the wooden board train platform with the fair sized wood building housing the telegraph office and Lawrence himself.

It was a little longer after they passed the town’s stables that they reached the road that took them to the Willems’. Adam rode ahead a little, he enjoyed riding alone sometimes, but he didn’t feel right unless it was a quiet ride with his friends.


End file.
